Been Burnt
by TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Sherlock saves John, John takes care of Sherlock. Sweet for now, maybe more later. Sherlock/John.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First Sherlock fic after just getting into the fandom. This is set during The Empty Hearst, so there are spoilers! No pairing right now, but will be Johnlock soon.

Sherlock has never been so relieved in his life as he is when John opens his eyes and looks up at him. His hand is pressed against John's cheek, Mary leaning next to him, her fear mollified at she realizes that John is all right.

"Right, you're okay." Sherlock speaks comforting words to John, but also for himself, as he helps John into a sitting position. His heart had stopped when he realized that John was under that bonfire and a dozen different scenarios ran through his mind with their various outcomes and consequences. He needs the reassurance as much as John does.

Sherlock sits back and lets Mary coddle John, speaking sweet words to him. When it appears that John has regained his composure, Mary helps him to his feet. "Let's get you home now." It takes a moment for John to stand sturdily, but Sherlock's hands are poised and ready to catch him should he stumble.

It takes everything that Sherlock has to let Mary hold John while he follows behind.

Sherlock pulls ahead of them at the last moment, reaching the sidewalk first, putting his hand in the air to hail a taxi. As the car pulls over to them, he holds the door open. Mary helps John into the back seat, his balance and focus not quite fully returned yet.

"Now you." She stands back expectantly, her eyebrows raised as if to challenge Sherlock to not come with them.

"Mary." He likes her. She's clever. "Take him home."

She doesn't speak or move, not backing down.

Sherlock holds for a moment, considering if it's really worth it to go up against her where John is concerned. He decides that it isn't and gets in the car. She follows, not trying in the slightest to hide her victorious smile. "221B Baker St., please."

Sherlock looks over at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You said 'home', didn't you?" Her smile never faulters as she maintains eye contact with him.

Sherlock can't help but smile back at her. Yes, he definitely likes her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock watches Mary as she puts the kettle on, trying to understand her motivations for bringing John back to Baker Street. John sits on the couch, head craddled in his hands, his head no doubt throbbing as the drugs continue to wear off.

Mary leaves the water to boil. Walking through the living room she motions to Sherlock to speak outside and he follows. They stand on the sidwalk outside of the flat, Mary with her arms crossed.

"Tell him that he can come see me when he's ready. I won't be upset with him." She bites her lip a little as she speaks.

"Why would he think you'd be upset?" Sherlock isn't entirely sure what she's implying, but recognizes the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm leaving, Sherlock." She says bluntly, but not harshly.

"Why?" He needs to know so that he can comfort John when he finds out.

"Because of you." She doesn't say it to be mean and Sherlock doesn't take it that way, he simply takes it as the truth, as she knew he would. "Because now that you're back, I can't have him. Not really."

Sherlock nods, considering what was being said.

"In the restaurant, when I realized who you were, I knew I'd lose him. It was only a matter of time." Her eyes are shining as she recalled that night. "It's always been you, Sherlock. Always." She stresses the importance of the word, hoping that Sherlock will understand. "I was just keeping him happy while you were away."

"He loves you." Sherlock had seen the look that John gave Mary in the restaurant before he walked up. It was obvious immediately.

"I know." She smiles at him, "And I know that I could fight for him.."

"Why won't you?" Sherlock honestly doesn't understand why she is leaving John, knowing that he loves her and she loves him.

"It's because I love him that I have to leave. Surely you can understand that." She laughs a little at Sherlock's expression. "I won't force him to chose between us."

"You could still stay. End it, but still stay?" He wants to be selfish and tell her to go, so that he can keep John to himself, but he knows how much that will hurt John, so he maks a feeble attempt to convince her.

"No. I can't. I can give him up, because it's the right thing to do, but I..." A tear slides down her cheek, quickly brushed away. "I can't stay and watch him be with you."

Sherlock nods, understanding what she meant. It had been hard for him since he had gotten back; watching John with her, keeping his distance.

"Goodbye, Sherlock. I'll be around for a bit, packing and such before I leave. Tell him I'd like to see him again if he'll have it." She wants to leave the terms of their official parting up to John, knowing that it will be harder for him if he has no say in her leaving. He's had to many people leave him without warning that she doesn't want to put him through it again.

Sherlock lets her walk away, but hollers after her before she rounds the corner. "Mary." She stops but doesn't turn around, having lost the ability to hold back her tears. "Thank you."


End file.
